


Tastes Like Revelation

by Nyxierose



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college AU in which Mako accidentally befriends her adoptive father's biggest headache and it's all downhill from there. Expect fluff, family drama, and whatever else my mind comes up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Revelation

She sees him for the first time on the second day of junior year, a glimpse in passing as she darts between other students in a hallway. He's not the kind of boy who usually catches her eye, tall and blonde with a certain brokenness in his pretty eyes, but she etches his image onto her mind in the unlikely chance that they'll cross paths again. Because really, it's high time she developed a crush on someone, and she could presumably do a lot worse than a random.

At home that night, her dad's in a worse mood than usual - not that she can blame him, because she's spent the last several years hearing about how much he just _loves_ being a department head, but tonight strikes Mako as worse than usual. "What happened?" she asks as soon as the usual formalities are covered.

"New transfer student," Pentecost replies. "Absolute migraine of a young man. Smart, has potential, but can't be bothered to use it."

As if on cue, the image of the boy she saw earlier springs up in her mind, but she dares not make the connection. "He can't be that bad."

"As I'd like to think, but only time will tell."

Several days pass, and she goes to her classes and follows her usual routine with barely a thought of the mystery boy. There's no reason for her to waste her time on fantasies, and when she's not studying, she's hunting down internship opportunities, anything that might get her out on her own. But the image lingers, echoing in her mind at all the worst times, and she begins to hope. It's unlikely she'll ever see him again, but as she tells herself a hundred times, she could do worse.

And then she _does_ see him, or perhaps the ghost of him, a lone figure in a deserted computer lab on a Saturday afternoon. She's off on a walk as usual, exploring the buildings, but the sunlight reflecting off his hair is enough to catch her eye and make her pause. Well, isn't this just perfect? With nothing better to do, she slips into the room and silently claims the station next to his.

"Do I know you?" the boy asks out of habit, turning towards her.

"I don't think so," she replies, sticking out her hand. "Mako Mori, junior. You?"

"Raleigh Becket," he answers, holding onto her hand for a moment longer than is strictly necessary. "Also a junior." Then a deep breath, a look of panic in eyes she's pretty sure she could stare into for a very long time. "Shit, you're…"

"Professor Pentecost's daughter, yes," she finishes. Been there, explained that. Being the adopted daughter of the head of the engineering department has its perks sometimes (at least so long as she stays safely in the communications department), but her father's tendency to talk about her is not one of them and whatever reputation she has at the university has little to do with anything she's actually done. "Is that a problem?"

To her surprise, the boy - Raleigh, she corrects herself - just smiles. "Not at all. Unless your dad's going to give both of us hell about this."

"I don't see what the problem is. All we've done is interact once on the most innocent possible level."

"Yeah, well… between the stories and actually meeting you, I think you're a pretty fascinating girl."

Try as she might to maintain her perfect composure, Mako can't help but blush. "That's very kind of you."

"Just saying what I think. You should try it sometime."

And that, as much as she wants to pretend otherwise, is the moment she knows this one's going to mean something to her. It's also the moment she knows she's unspeakably screwed, but somehow she manages to ignore that little detail. "Show me how." And so it all begins…


End file.
